


Pregnancy Woes

by roseantique1234



Series: The Alpha Tiger and the Omega Fox: An Alpha/Omega Baekmin Series [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alpha Baekho, Alpha Dongho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Chaptered by Trimester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Minhyun, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Cravings, Pregnancy sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseantique1234/pseuds/roseantique1234
Summary: The trials and tribulations of an unexpected pregnancy.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Series: The Alpha Tiger and the Omega Fox: An Alpha/Omega Baekmin Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060577
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. First Trimester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saraza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraza/gifts).



> As a reader requested here is a fic of Mpreg Minhyun. I wanted to just write one long one summarizing the whole pregnancy but my imagination got a little too active and I decided it probably would be better to break it up. We begin at the first trimester and this is probably going to end at the birth of our little pup.

BLERGH UUUUECKK MMPBG BLERGH!

Minhyun’s knuckles curl over the edge of the white toilet as he empties out everything that was in his stomach and then some. It’s barely 5 AM in the morning and the poor omega had been forced awake by the monster in his belly threatening to make his life hell again. What is this monster you ask? Well he wasn’t really a monster, actually he was Minhyun’s little pup, the one he made with his beloved alpha made Dongho. They decided to give the little guy the nickname “Boo” because of how suddenly he came into the couple’s life.

Sure, as any alpha-omega pair would Minhyun and Dongho had a lot of sex. At one point they were doing it practically every day. The water and electricity bills were insane that month from all the laundry Minhyun had to do. But still, Minhyun was on the pill, and Dongho wore a condom… like 60% of the time. Hence, when Minhyun woke up ready to hurl his whole stomach into the toilet one morning 3 weeks ago the couple was terrified. A rushed visit to the emergency room, and a trying-to-stay-calm Dongho desperately holding onto a writhing Minhyun’s hand while the omega laid on the gurney later the pair found out they were going to be parents.

The initial reaction was shock. How could this be possible. After some explanation from the doctors about how birth control was never 100% preventive, the pair sat slumped in their chairs. 

Sensing their shock the doctor offered, “The pregnancy is still early, so if you want we can abort the fetus. It’ll be a quick procedure and it won’t hurt at all. I’ll leave you guys to make a decision, but once you are ready please call for me.” He gave the couple a gentle smile and left the mated pair alone in the consultation room for some privacy.  
Minhyun and Dongho sat together hand in hand in silence right after the doctor left. Unconsciously, Minhyun brought his free hand up to rub his nonexistent bump. “What do we do now babe?” he whispered. 

The couple knew they wanted children some time down the road, but neither of them thought it would happen so soon. For Minhyun, the meticulous planner between the two, this was especially overwhelming. A pup? A baby?! He didn’t know the closest thing to raising a kid, or how to get through a pregnancy. What nutritional supplements does he need to take, what prenatal education does he need to do, the financial burdens of raising a child, could they handle it? He wasn’t ready to be a parent, he wasn’t prepared.

Dongho rests Minhyun’s head onto his shoulder and kisses the crown of his head. “What do you want to do babe?” he asks cautiously.

Truth be told Dongho was pretty excited to be a father. He always believed in letting fate run its course and children would fall into Minhyun and Dongho’s lap naturally. Preferring spontaneity over over-planning, he would always protest when Minhyun forced him to wear a condom during sex, but he did it because he loved his lanky omega. The alpha could sense his mate’s anxiety which is why he was now rubbing comforting circles on Minhyun’s back as the omega took the time to process everything.

“I don’t know if I’m ready, Dongho,” Minhyun whispers, almost choking on tears that were forming.

Dongho instinctively cups Minhyun’s face in his hands and rubs away the tears that leaked from his tear ducts. He places a gentle kiss on Minhyun’s lips and comforts, “Do you want to abort it?”

Minhyun chokes out more tears and shakes his head, “It’s yours I can’t kill it. I can’t kill it.”

“Baby, it’s not mine. It’s ours and if you want to keep it I will do everything in my power to make sure you and our pup are safe. I will protect both of you, and you will be a brilliant parent Minhyun-ah,” Dongho’s voice was firm and resolute.

“You really think so?” Minhyun sniffles still a little ensure as his teary eyes meet his mate’s determined ones.

“I know so Hwang Minhyun.”

“haha, okay, I guess you’re going to be a father then Kang Dongho,” Minhyun smiles despite his tears.

Dongho jumps up in joy, “YAYYYYY WE HAVE A PUP! WE’RE GONNA BE PARENTS!”

Minhyun chuckles as he watches his excited mate.

“What nickname should we give it?” Dongho peers up at Minhyun with hopeful eyes as he kneels by his mate, pressing his ear closely to Minhyun’s abdomen trying to listen for his pup.

Minhyun combs through Dongho’s hair affectionately as he laughs lightly, “How about Boo?”

Dongho nods against his belly, “I like that.”

That day they registered a file at the hospital and were referred to an obstetrician who provided the most important information and resources for the soon-to-be parents. The pair left the hospital with bags of vitamins, supplements, and other prenatal products like a pregnancy journal, some pregnancy books so Minhyun could read up on how to prepare for the coming nine months. The couple was absolutely giddy with excitement when they left the hospital.

But truthfully nothing prepared them for the hell that was morning sickness, rendering Minhyun feeling like absolute death right now on their bathroom floor. 

BLERGH BLERGH BLERRRGH

A couple more hurls and Minhyun was positive he was going to give birth to little Boo, premature and out his mouth rather than out his rear. The omega finally felt the bout of nausea leave his body, and he reached out to flush the toilet as he leaned back onto the cool tiled walls of the bathroom. His limbs felt like jelly, but his throat stung from the acid, yet he felt too weak to move. He pants trying to catch his breath, a hand laid lazily over his abdomen where Boo rested peacefully. Minhyun closes his eyes from exhaustion when he hears the bathroom door open. With his eyelids barely open he makes out the silhouette of Dongho, clearly having just woken up with terrible bed hair staring down at his mate.

“Boo giving you trouble again?” Dongho asks kindly as he squats by his exhausted mate.

“Yeah…” Minhyun sighs weakly, nodding his head a little before wincing at how dizzy it made him. 

Dongho directs his attention to Minhyun’s abdomen and points an accusing finger at his pup inside, “Stop making your mother’s life terrible Boo.”

Minhyun chuckles weakly, “He can’t hear you he doesn’t have ears yet.”

“Doesn’t matter no one is going to make my mate feel like crap, not even my own pup. You got that Boo?” Dongho playfully chides the pup trying to make Minhyun laugh.

And it works. Minhyun chuckles a little more and he reaches out to Dongho, “Help me rinse my mouth and bring me back to bed will you, and stop scolding our pup.”

Dongho hoists Minhyun up to his feet carefully and observes quietly as his mate rinses his mouth out with some minty mouthwash and brushes his teeth for good measure. Once Minhyun was done, Dongho carefully brings him up into a princess hold and heads back into the bedroom. When Minhyun tries to protest, Dongho simply seals his lips with a kiss. “Mmmm minty,” he teased as he licked his lips, earning Dongho a light punch in the tricep, but Minhyun wasn’t going to complain about the tender care he was receiving from his mate.

Once in the bedroom, Dongho carefully sets Minhyun down into the soft bedsheets and he can see Minhyun relaxing immediately into the mattress. Dongho’s heart swells with affection and he carefully shifts his mate’s soft brown hair out of his eyes and caresses Minhyun’s cheeks ever so lightly.

Minhyun snickers, as he feels his alpha’s comforting scent envelope around him, “Whatchu staring at alpha?”

“At my beautiful omega of course, what else would I be doing?”

“You’re so whipped silly.”

“Of course I am, I love you,” Dongho replies playfully and leans in to give Minhyun an affectionate kiss. It was long and warm but nothing sensual. The couple simply danced the waltz with their lips focusing on the emotions of love they wanted to convey, allowing themselves to be wrapped up in their mixing scents which further amplified their affection for the other. 

When they finally pull apart, Minhyun looks over at Dongho with tired eyes, “I love you too.”

Dongho chuckles, “Anything I can get you babe?”

Minhyun ponders for a second before perking up and requesting, “Could you get me some shaved ice and peanut butter?”

Dongho stares back into Minhyun’s eyes in absolute incredulity, “You mean shaved ice with peanut powder?”

“No no no no. Shaved ice, then put like a tonne of peanut butter on it. I think we still have some in the kitchen.”

“Babe…. Why?” Dongho is so hopelessly confused.

“Boo wants some!” Minhyun was getting annoyed at his mate’s refusal to cooperate.

Sensing his annoyance, Dongho retreats quickly and heads over to the kitchen, “Okay okay, anything for you babe.”

“And Boo!” Minhyun yells out.

“And Boo, yes and Boo,” Dongho replies, as he takes out the ice and peanut butter to make his pup’s very strange snack.


	2. Second Trimester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nausea is gone but something else is missing in the couple's life...
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: EXPLICIT SEX

CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK SEND

Minhyun finishes the email to his editor and sends off his latest assignment for its final checks and eventual publication. It felt good to be writing and working again. The first trimester was horrible, Boo was causing Minhyun to have such terrible nausea constantly and the hormones made it impossible for him to concentrate on any assignments or prompts sent over to him. He felt bad about it, but the agency and his editor were all very understanding allowing him to take the first three months off work to adjust to the pregnancy and figure out a new routine that worked for him. Once the desire to vomit his guts out subsided, Minhyun was back to work, writing at double the speed he used to. Perhaps it was the new experiences that came with pregnancy or just the fact that he hadn’t been writing for three months, but he was especially inspired, and the words just came out naturally. 

The short story he just sent over was based on a prompt on cookies at a fireplace, and naturally, he wrote about the warmth of family basing it on his fantasies of how fall and winter nights are going to be once little Boo was born. That was the last assignment for the week, so the pregnant omega leaned back in his chair stretching out his back listening out for the satisfying pops as tensions were relieved. 

The second trimester has been much kinder to Minhyun so far. The nausea had gone and the hormonal changes were less volatile. He would experience some dizziness and leg cramps every now and then, but nothing was ever super serious and their doctor had prescribed medication to help deal with it. His bump was starting to grow out and his chest was starting to swell too. Initially, Minhyun wasn’t super thrilled about the bodily changes that were going on, but after some loving reassurance from his alpha mate, Dongho, he was slowly starting to appreciate and love his body that was protecting their precious pup.

One thing was sort of a problem though…. Sex. 

It sounds frivolous and shallow, but Minhyun was desperately touch-starved, albeit the lack of intimacy for the past months was mostly his fault due to nausea and hormones and vomiting and stuff, but still, this was the longest the couple had gone without sex and Minhyun was needy. He tried hinting to Dongho a couple of times that he was in the mood, but his stubborn alpha seemed determined not to touch him – some weird superstition about not having sex during pregnancy or some bull like that. Minhyun believed him at first until a quick Google and a private check-up with the doctor proved that sex during pregnancy was fine. But nope Dongho was not convinced.

After turning off his laptop, Minhyun left his home office and headed over to the bedroom he shared with his mate. Dongho was still at work, so Minhyun leaned against the headboard and simmered in his own thoughts. Unconsciously, his brain floated to a clawing need for his mate to have intercourse with him and how his insides seemed to have an itch that needed to be scratched. He strokes his little bump carelessly and sighs, “Boo, how can I get your dad to have sex with me?” Minhyun reaches under his oversized shirt (Dongho’s actually) and strokes his bare skin trying to be closer to his pup, that’s when it hit him… and idea.

Minhyun carefully walks back to his office to retrieve his phone and opens his camera app. Carefully he leans back on the pillows and hikes up his shirt so his bare bump can be seen in the camera. He carefully angled the lens to also capture his underwear which now encased a half-erection, growing taut from the naughty thoughts Minhyun harbored. Carefully, Minhyun used light feature strokes to touch his cock so it would fill with blood and swell even further. With every stroke Minhyun snapped a quick picture, making it seem like he was taking a picture of his bump, but being very conscious about including what was behind it. Once he was satisfied, he picked his favorite and sent it over to Dongho, “Boo can’t wait for Daddy to be back home <3~”. This would do the trick, now all Minhyun had to do was wait.

Dongho lazily checked the message Minhyun sent while typing out a report. His mate would occasionally send encouraging messages throughout the day, or just updates on his own work to check in on Dongho, and the alpha thought it was probably one of those texts. When he opened the message, he nearly dropped his phone into his coffee cup. It looked like an innocent bump update but the hidden meaning behind the message was not lost on the alpha. Dongho gulps nervously. Truth be told he’s been craving to have sex with his sultry omega too, but he had heard these horrible myths about how sex could cause health complications in a developing pup, how new semen could mess with the amniotic fluids, and Minhyun told him it was all bullshit but he was still paranoid. But this was the final straw, and as much as he wanted to run home right now and fuck his omega senseless…. He had a report to write. Oh 6PM please come soon.

Minhyun was incredibly smug after noticing that Dongho had read his message but didn’t reply… the intended effect has been achieved now it’s just preparing for a nice intimate night. Minhyun calls into their favorite pizza restaurant and places an order. Dinner is a huge question mark at this point, but at least if they wanted to munch on something it was just a couple of minutes in the microwave away. He changes out of his shirt, opting for a shorter variation, and also a lace thong that barely covered his assets in the front and left little to the imagination in the back. Using his fingers he opened himself up a little in the bathroom with some lube just to help quicken the process later. He didn’t need much lubrication because slick quickly gushed out of his hole once his fingers made contact: his body was ready. 

6.32PM, Dongho was due to be home any minute now. Time to act nonchalant. Minhyun quickly brews himself an herbal tea (no caffeine cause that is bad for the baby) and sits on the living room couch, knees tucked in so his mate would be able to barely see his sinful outfit beneath. He switches on the news, lazily watching the headlines roll by, and then he hears the front door click open. Minhyun gives a little smirk and holds onto his little cup a little tighter in anticipation, “Dongho honey, I’m in the living room, I ordered pizza for dinner.”

Quick footsteps signaled Dongho’s arrival, and he was even more of a mess than Minhyun anticipated. His tie was half undone, gelled hair now a mess from the man’s obvious frantic carding. The first buttons of his shirt were off and he still had one sock on. His irises were narrow with lust as he eyed Minhyun, that gaze sent shivers down the omega’s spine. He sets his cup down and pulls his legs up closer, he notices Dongho’s eyes flicker towards his lace panties and questions in mock innocence, “Something the matter babe?”

With a low growl, Dongho crosses the living room in broad steps and picks up Minhyun with ease. Dongho growls into Minhyun’s neck as he brings his omega to the bedroom, “You know what you’ve done you fucking slutty omega. I’ve tried to hold back so hard these past months and you mock my efforts like that. You are going to be punished for testing me.”

Minhyun giggles as he is set down on the bed (gently, because Dongho had the sense that his omega was now with pup). He pulls the alpha down into a deep kiss and wraps his long legs around the alpha’s waist carefully allowing his entrance to make contact with Dongho’s erection. “Have I been a bad boy, alpha?” Minhyun asks wantonly.

“Absolutely devilish,” Dongho moans as he tears his clothes off his body and swoops in for another swearing kiss. Dongho brings his fingers to Minhyun’s entrance and feels it loose and wet. “Has my omega been playing with himself? How naughty.” Dongho pushes in shallowly, feeling the omega’s slick coat his fingers and a needy lavender scent engulfing them.

“Mmmm alpha wasn’t giving Minhyunnie what he wanted so mmmmm Minhyunnie had to mmmm try to do things himself,” Minhyun pouts in between kisses and moans as Dongho plays with his entrance. He feels his cock straining against the panties and his insides begging for more stimulation.

“Oh Minhyunnie you’ve been a bad bad boy. Does Minhyunnie want to be punished?” Dongho teases, pushing four fingers into Minhyun all at once.

Minhyun flings his head back in chocked pleasure, “Minhyunnie wants to be punished. Punish me Alpha, punish me hard.” 

Dongho was done with the foreplay. He quickly strips Minhyun of his oversized t-shirt and obscene underwear. He plants a little kiss on Minhyun’s bump, “Sorry Boo, close your eyes for daddy and mommy tonight okay?” With that out of the way, he pushes in deep and hard into Minhyun’s hole. 

“UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,” Minhyun lets out a guttural groan as he feels himself being filled up so familiarly but also so deliciously. Oh how he’s missed this. He looks into Dongho’s eyes, his own pupils wet with pleasure as he moans, “Feels so good baby, I feel so good.”

Dongho smirks as he begins violently thrusting into Minhyun knowing that that was how his omega liked it, rough and hard. Dongho grunts in tune to Minhyun’s moans. Sloppy kisses and incoherent words were shared between the pair. It’s been so so long for the pair that they were just overwhelmed by the sensations of sex. Minhyun clawed at Dongho’s back when the alpha pushed himself further in and brought the omega closer to his chest. And Dongho let hickeys bloomed all over the omega where ever he could reach. Minhyun’s bump was a little inconvenient to maneuver around, but frankly, the mated pair was so buzzed by intimacy and the mixing of their scents that that was a minor detail.  
“Mmmmm Dongho mmmmm baby baby baby MMMMMM Ughhhh Ah AHHHHH MMMM I’m gonna come. I’m coming. I’m coming AHHHHH!” Minhyun declared as he finally tipped into his orgasm. As his cock released ropes of white all over himself and his mate, he also felt Dongho come deep inside him. If Minhyun didn’t know better he would have sworn that Dongho was going to get him pregnant again with another pup. 

Dongho leans over his omega, barely holding himself up by the elbows. The pair look deep into each other’s eyes, panting from the intensity of their sex. No words were spoken, but a thousand emotions and thoughts were conveyed in the duration their eyes were locked. Minhyun breaks the tension first by circling his arms around the alpha and bringing him into a sensual kiss.

“Hey baby,” Minhyun whispers against Dongho’s lips when they part.

“Hey sexy,” Dongho smirks as he carefully pulls out of his mate, feeling a slight drag of semen and slick coming out with him. He collapses next to Minhyun’s exhausted body and reaches over to stroke Boo’s little bump. 

Minhyun giggles from the sensation of being touched by his alpha in such an intimate but nonsexual way. 

“How’s my little Boo doing?” Dongho asks as he slowly strokes Minhyun’s swell. 

“Boo’s doing good. I feel him move sometimes, but Dr. Lee said it will be a while before he kicks,” Minhyun replies dragging his finger to trace Dongho’s chest tattoos. 

“Haha, my pup is a feisty one. Thank you for taking care of him Minhyunnie, and sorry for not taking care of you these past few months,” Dongho apologizes as he pulls Minhyun in closer so he can leave light kisses on his temple.

Minhyun chuckles, “It’s okay, at least now I know you still want to have sex with me even if I’m swollen and pregnant.”

Dongho snorts, “I will always want to have sex with you Hwang Minhyun. Even when you are old and wrinkly, trust that I will be pounding into you like we were in our twenties.”

Minhyun blushes at his mates dirty talk but fails to hide his own smirk, “Shut up you horny alpha.”

Dongho pulls Minhyun in close and whispers low into his ear, “But you love it you dirty omega.”

Minhyun looks into Dongho’s eyes defiantly before breaking out into a mischievous smirk, “That I do and I love you.”

“I love you too babe.”

After a couple more minutes the couple eventually dozes off to sleep, and from that day on sex wasn’t as taboo in this household anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone! I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday season with your loved ones. Consider this my little year end gift and I hope y'all liked it1
> 
> As always feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback, and requests,


	3. Third Trimester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backaches and anxieties, it is the third trimester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone! This chapter is just pure fluff, though a little angst cause Minhyun is nervous.

UGH UGH UGH HOOOF UGH UGH UGH

Minhyun pants as he bounces carefully on the inflated yoga ball, the omega cradles his large bump tenderly as he dips up and down on the ball. Minhyun was now in his third trimester of pregnancy and with it came a huge bump and painful backaches. When he approached their doctor about the problems he was facing, it was recommended that he do some light exercises to improve his core muscular strength so as to better support Boo, and to prepare for the delivery. 

Minhyun had always been fit, while he never worked out as intensively as Dongho (his alpha mate) did, he was always diligent in the gym. In fact, he also had his heydays of abs and biceps, but mated life meant many of those muscles have since deflated. That is beside the point, the point it, the poor man was in pain, and frankly the yoga ball wasn’t helping. 

Carefully the omega lifts himself from the yoga ball and walks over to the bed. He lays down with his back supported by the headboard and feels relief as the soft mattress supported his weight and his sore back. Minhyun scrolls through his phone looking for any work updates, when none caught his eye, he decided to pick up a little children’s storybook on his nightstand.

About halfway through the second trimester, Minhyun and Dongho were suddenly hit with the realization that they were going to be parents soon. Despite their initial panic, after some careful consultation with friends and their respective parents, the soon-to-be parents slowly pieced together the nursery to welcome their little Boo. Dongho had to give up his personal at-home office so that it can be converted into a nursery for the baby, but he had no qualms about it at all. As the days went by painters came to repaint the white walls to be a soothing cream color. Their artistic friend Minki came by to help them post cute animal decals all over the room, and Jonghyun and Aron each came to help build the various baby furniture they would need: a changing table, a bookcase, and most importantly a crib. Minhyun wasn’t due for a few more weeks, but the couple had been blessed with gifts from various friends. Their stylish noonas Uee, Kahi, and Nana gifted them with adorable baby clothing and onesies, some were hand-me-downs from Kahi’s sons. Oh right, it is probably good to mention now that a few weeks ago Minhyun and Dongho had learned the gender of Boo, and he’s a spritely little boy. Friends, Jeonghan and S.Coups gave them some baby books and baby toys tried and tested with their own children. And of course, their parents supplied them with the most practical things like diapers and formula for the baby, and supplements for Mommy Minhyun to prepare for the delivery.

At this moment, Minhyun is softly reading one of the children's books to Boo while lovingly caressing his bump. He heard on a podcast that simple, early reading helped with the cognitive development of the fetus, and also helped the baby in the womb better recognize the voices of their parent. Hence, Minhyun has been reading to Boo whenever he could, in the evenings he would do a little skit with Dongho just to make sure Boo knew that he was loved by two nervous but sincere parents. 

“And the princess-“ Minhyun was interrupted by a light but firm kick. He chuckles as he pats the area where Boo had kicked, “You like this part don’t you Boo? You want to be a brave prince fighting dragons and saving your beloved?” Another kick. “That’s my boy.” Minhyun chuckles as he continues the story feeling Boo kick and push in response to the ups and downs of an age-old fairytale. 

Once he was done with the story and he feels Boo settle, Minhyun takes a deep breath and leans onto the headboard allowing his body to sink deeper into the bed. He lets his thoughts run free as he zones out and contemplates the past months – something he had been doing more often as his due date approaches.

Truth be told, Minhyun is scared. Scared and anxious for his life that is going to change forever in a matter of weeks, in fact, it could be a matter of weeks since Boo could be born premature (though knock on wood, hopefully, that doesn’t happen). This whole pregnancy and parenthood thing came so suddenly, and he didn’t know if he was ready. In Minhyun’s mind, he was still a young man in his mid-twenties who still had his whole life ahead of him. Adventures to be spent with his mate. Experiences to be had. Mistakes to be made while he could still say he was young and stupid. Minhyun always knew he wanted to be a parent, even more so once he met Dongho and understood instantly what the elders once talked about soulmates. The attraction was instant and two-way. They were and still are in a serious relationship, but were they ready for kids? Sure Dongho said he was, but are THEY ready? Minhyun really didn’t know. These anxious thoughts clouded the omega’s mind, and he feels himself descending into a bottomless pit of panic and anxiety. Tears unknowingly escape his tear ducts, and Minhyun scrambles to locate his phone. Once he finds it he quickly dials Dongho’s number, praying that the other was on break and could pick up his call. 

As luck may have it, Dongho was exactly on break when he receives the call from Minhyun. He swipes to answer the phone nonchalantly, not thinking too much about why the omega would be calling him all of a sudden. “Hey Babe, what’s up?”

“Dongho-ya,” Minhyun whimpers, feeling more tears stream out as he hears his alpha’s voice.

This made Dongho feel a little pit of panic settle in, why was Minhyun crying? “Honey, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Talk to me baby.”

Minhyun wipes his tears and chokes, “I… I don’t know. I was just reading to Boo, then I finished the story, and then I was thinking about us and Boo and life, and I just felt so anxious. Baby, I’m sorry I don’t mean to bother you. Sorry…”

“No no no don’t apologize. You are not being a bother. Don’t worry. I understand your worries babe don’t stress about it okay? I’ll be home soon, then we can cuddle and talk about it,” Dongho comforts, trying his best to calm the omega down. 

“Okay,” Minhyun whispers, “I’ll see you later. I’m ordering samgyetang for dinner.”

“Sounds lovely babe, get some rest okay?”

“I will.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Bye.” With that Minhyun hangs up.

Dongho lets out a deep sigh as he sips his lukewarm coffee in the breakroom.

“Was that Minhyun?” Dongho’s colleague and college friend Jonghyun asks. 

“Yea…” Dongho sighs, rubbing his face with the palm of his hand.

“Everything okay?” Jonghyun inquires concerned. 

“Yea yea, everything is fine. Minhyun was just getting… anxious,” Dongho reassures, trying to flash a weak smile to the other alpha. 

“I see, becoming a parent must be really stressful for him huh. How is he doing?”

“Physically he could be better, the backaches and joint pain are killing him, but it’s normal. Mentally, he just freaks out and has these anxiety attacks, which I understand, but I feel so useless cause I can’t really do anything about them,” Dongho sighs.

Jonghyun offers a comforting hand and pats Dongho’s tense shoulders, “There there, Minhyun’s stronger than that and you know it. It’s probably just the pregnancy hormones, and the regular cold feet any new parent gets. My sister would cry every night in the weeks leading up to her delivery from all the stress and anxiety. All you need to do is be there for him, hear him out, and coach him through it. You guys will be great parents, we all know it.”

“Thanks Jjong-ah, it means a lot,” Dongho pats Jonghyun’s hand and gives him a hopeful smile.

“Awesome, now I know you want to go back to your man, but we have a meeting in 2 minutes. See you there?”

“Yea, I’ll be there in a second.”

\---

“Ddongieeeee~” Minhyun whines as he flops his long body onto his mate’s firm chest once Dongho walks through the door. 

Dongho gently sets his briefcase down as he supports his mate’s body weight against him. Cautious of the bulging belly he gives the omega a warm hug, “Hey baby. How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay. Boo kicked a bunch today I think he’s ready to come out soon.”

Dongho rubs lightly on the omega’s belly feeling his pup squirm inside, “Is he now.” He leans to place a light kiss on Minhyun’s forehead and whispers lovingly, “You’ll make a perfect mom.”

Minhyun sighs. He stands upright from Dongho’s embrace and leads the alpha to their living room. The mated couple takes a seat, and Minhyun snuggles into Dongho’s broad body, and Dongho reciprocates with a loving embrace. “You really think so?” Minhyun asks cautiously.

Dongho lazily strokes Minhyun’s bump and replies, “I know so. Hwang Minhyun you are the most meticulous human being out there, with the largest heart, and the warmest laugh. I am so so so lucky to have you as my mate, to have you carry our pup, to for you to be my forever. I know you’re scared, but remember what I said before? I’ll always be here for you to protect you and our little Boo. You’re perfect Minhyun, there is nothing for you to be afraid of.”

Minhyun swipes a little tear that escapes, “But… but what if I make a mistake…”

“It’s human to err, and even if you do I’ll make so many more. We’re in this together baby, we’ll learn to be the best parents we can, okay?” Dongho picks up Minhyun’s hands and presses soft kisses on them.

The omega smiles, he looks up at his beautiful mate and feels his vision blur from the tears.

“Don’t cry Minhyunnie,” Dongho chuckles as he wipes away Minhyun’s tears.

“Sorry… I love you Kang Dongho,” Minhyun says barely a whisper overwhelmed by Dongho’s love.

“Don’t be sorry. I love you too Hwang Minhyun,” Dongho smiles and his eyes make the most perfect half-moons, the exact look that made Minhyun fall in love, and the same smile that gives him the greatest comfort and strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this update. I'm not entirely sure if third trimesters are this hard mentally, but I did read somewhere about anxieties which is what I based this chapter off. As always please feel free to leave any suggestions, comments, feedback, and suggestion!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback and requests!


End file.
